Mordis (Earth-199999)
| Death = | HistoryText = Mordis was an Inhuman from Attilan, a city on the Moon populated by Inhumans. The Terrigen Mist gave Mordis a powerful energy beam that would constantly emit from his face, dubbed "the face of death" by the people of Attilan. The Genetic Council wanted to immediately put Mordis down out of fear over what his powers could do, but Karnak instead convinced them to put him in prison with a heavy, metal mask to hold back the beam. Maximus freed Mordis after he overthrew King Black Bolt, and sent Mordis and several members of the Royal Guard to Earth to hunt down Black Bolt and the other members of the Royal Family who fled there. Although Maximus' lieutenant Auran was worried about including Mordis on her team, Maximus argued that he was the best weapon Attilan had after Black Bolt. When they attempted to capture Gorgon, Auran had Mordis stay back and only turned to him as a last resort when Gorgon and his allies began to overpower them. A few days later, Auran and her team tracked Black Bolt to a research facility run by Dr. Evan Declan. They ambushed Black Bolt and his new friend Sammy when they attempted to escape from the laboratory. However, Black Bolt's wife Medusa and Louise had also followed Black Bolt to that lab. Louise ran over Mordis in a stolen car, causing his mask to accidentally fall off. Mordis' energy was sent straight towards a tank of gas. Auran and Sakas were seemingly killed in the explosion, and while the rest tried to get back on their feet, Black Bolt and Medusa escaped with Locus as their hostage. Mordis and Flora found Sammy and took him as their hostage as to lure Black Bolt to them. Mordis made contact with Auran, who survived the attack, and they regrouped at Declan's facility. With Sammy and Dr. Declan as their hostages, Auran and her team (now reinforced with more Inhumans from Attilan) waited for Black Bolt and the rest of the Royal Family to come to them; however, only Karnak and Gorgon showed up to stop them. Karnak appealed to how he spared Mordis from the Genetic Council to distract him long enough to sneak up behind him and take him down with a sleeper hold. When Mordis regained consciousness, Karnak and Gorgon had defeated the rest of Auran's soldiers, and the two Inhumans attempted to tie Mordis up. Mordis refused to return to Attilan with them, and threatened to use his powers to destroy them all. Gorgon sacrificed himself to stop Mordis by bringing the lab's roof down on top of them. | Personality = | Powers = * Energy Projection: Mordis could fire a powerful beam of energy from his face. The destructive capabilities of this energy were second only to Black Bolt's powerful voice. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Mordis could not voluntary hold back his powers, and is required to wear a heavy, metal mask to contain it. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Bridger Zadina portrays Mordis in Marvel's Inhumans. | Trivia = | Links = }}